narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuhi Mizano
Natsuhi Mizano '''(実津乃 '夏妃, ''Mizano Natsuhi) is a shinobi and member of Konohagakure's Mizano Clan. She is known for her quick and incisive observations as well as her skill in trapping and sensory techniques. Note: This page is currently under construction, so please do not edit this page without my consent. If there's a typo or mistake, please comment and I will fix it. Background The Mizano Clan The Mizano clan to which Natsuhi belongs is a branch of a main group residing in Iwagakure. The Mizano compound and forges are located at the Eastern border of Konoha. They tend to be very prideful of their heritage and their abilities, especially their unique earth style Kekkei Genkai. Most choose to pursue careers as shinobi, but some work instead as blacksmiths, making high-grade weapons to earn their living. They live by a very rigid set of values that is indoctrinated into their children. Those that succeed in the shinobi world and live out the values of the Mizano clan are most highly respected within the social hierarchy- Natsuhi's brother was one of these rare people. Despite the austere lifestyle that members of the Mizano clan lead, the relationships between clan members is built on mutual support and respect; if one person succeeds or fails, the whole clan rejoices or suffers with them. As a resul, the majority of the Mizano clan are able to lead stable, successful lives and there is little conflict within the tight-knit clan. Petty rivalries and power plays are rare. Family Satoshi was a successful Jounin ninja until he suffered a major head injury on a mission (before Natsuhi was born). Medics were unable to completely heal him, and he was left paralysed from the waist down. Once he was able to work, he started making his living in the forges and became a respectable blacksmith. Ruka was a kunoichi from an obscure matriarchal clan in Sunagakure but married into the Mizano while Konoha and Suna were allies. She possesses Wind chakra nature and was a skilled medic nin, second only to Shizune. She's levelheaded in nature and makes skilful deductions in battle. Ruka retired from being a ninja while she was pregnant with Hitoshi, but started working again a few years after Natsuhi was born. Hitoshi was the first child of Ruka and Satoshi, and the older brother of Natsuhi by 5 years. He was killed in an assassination mission gone wrong at the age of 18. Before his untimely death, Hitoshi was thought of as a child prodigy, and was said to embody everything the Mizano clan believed in. Relationships Family Natsuhi shares a close, if not intimate, relationship with her mother Ruka. Ruka was her primary guiding force as a child, always as reliable and steady as a compass, and did her best to guide Natsuhi through her brother's death. They have a strong bond of trust and are able to work well together, as they think in similar ways. Natsuhi admires and respects Ruka as both a mother and a teacher Natsuhi's relationship with her father Satoshi is a little more strained. He passed the ideology and skills of the Mizano clan down to her when she was young and taught her all she knew about Earth Style. Although she respects and loves him, there's no denything the pressure he put on her after her brother died, and a part of her feels bitter about the added pain he put her through. Despite this, she's grateful for all the effort he put into taking care of her growing up and knows he truly cares for her. Her relationship with her brother Hitoshi is cut short with his untimely death. Before his demise, he was a role model for Natsuhi, and represented everything she hoped to be in the future. He was very caring and nurturing towards her, though he was cold to others, and they often trained together. His death shocked her: she knew the life of a shinobi was fraught with loss and death, but it never felt real to her until she lost her idol. Friends Natsuhi's oldest and closest friend is Kyoko Minatsuki. Following the death of her brother, she became socially withdrawn, and the person who reached out to her most persistently while she was struggling was Kyoko. Kyoko, who was newly transferred from Suna and had no obligation to Natsuhi, did her best to help her anyway, and this sincere effort reached her. She's unwaveringly loyal to Kyoko and trusts her completely. Although Kyoko's antics do annoy Natsuhi, they're able to communicate effectively and work well together. Another close friend is Naoko Yanase. Although they're more like really close parters than true friends, Natsuhi can relax around Naoko and rely on her for advice and guidance. Their personalities work well together and they have similar mindests and values. Natsuhi was devastated upon hearing of her death during the war- she would've been willing to lay down her life for Naoko- and couldn't believe she'd lost such a strong partner and friend. Canon Characters She isn't close friends with many of the canon characters due to their age difference, although she's worked with a number of them during missions. Natsuhi is closest with Tenten as she's a frequent customer at the Mizano blacksmiths, and regards her as an older sister/ upperclassman. Through her friendship with Tenten, she's also gotten to know the rest of Team Gai. The only person she really dislikes is Sasuke, whom she blames for the Leaf's near destruction during the war. Personality Part I As a child, Natsuhi was already quite serious. She was quite obedient to her parents and did well in her studies at the Academy, and was reserved but happy to make friends. She was quite prideful in her abilities and heritage as a member of the Mizano clan, which was excaberated when she graduated a year ahead of her class. Between the dual shocks of losing her much-loved brother unexpectedly and going on real missions for the first time, Natsuhi realised that she'd sorely overestimated her abilities and adopted a more practical, hardworking attitude in place of her previous competitiveness. As a side effect, she became socially and emotionally withdrawn as she threw herself into her training. Part 2 Natsuhi mellows out considerably with age. She acts more relaxed when she's off mission, and she's able to joke around and have fun with her friends. Despite her change in attitude socially, she maintains her logical and practical outlook on missions, and is known to get irritated when someone questions her methods or reasoning. She continues to place a lot of importance on following the standards and rules of being a ninja. She's practical and level headed in most situations, but may struggle if she's unexpectedly forced to take a position of leadership. She doesn't hesitate to voice her opinion and can be very stubborn if she's confident she's right. Natsuhi isn't overly social and can be rather wary towards new people, but eventually opens up and does get very attached to her close friends and family. It's not that she dislikes people- it's just that she'd rather not get too close with anyone until she's got a real reason or desire to. Abilities Earth Style This is the technique Natsuhi inherited from the Mizano clan through her father. Through rigorous training during her adolescent life, she'd perfected her use of Earth Style as both a tool and a weapon. for defensive purposes, she can build walls, towers and shelters with ease, and use surrounding rocks and dirt as weapons in battle. It's also possible for her to use earth style to catch food on missions, building traps to ensnare fish or small game. Although she can "pull", "push" and even "shape" the earth, she cannot travel through or under more than a meter of solid rock. If she needed to force her way through a wall, the only way to do it would be to break the structure itself. Wind Style Natsuhi acquired Wind Style through training with her mother's clan in Sunagakure during the interlude. Although the potential to use it was already in her genes, she needed to train in order to gain control of the element. However, most of the training proved futile as Natsuhi was unable to grasp the deeper mechanisms of manipulating Wind chakra. Attempting to control it left her stamina depleted, so Wind style was deemed unusable in battle and she was left with only a rudimentary ability to manipulate the air. After she was gifted her eagle summoning, her control over Wind style improved dramatically, and she begun to use her eagle as a medium to control her chakra. Now able to produce gale-force winds strong enough to knock down a tree, Natsuhi began using both wind and earth to create her very own technique: dust style. Dust Style and Sensory Techniques By combining her mother's wind style and her father's earth style, Natsuhi has managed to create a sensory technique that is almost unique to her. The development of "dust style" would've been impossible if it wasn't for the exact combination of her parents' bloodlines, Kyoko's proficiency in sealing jutsu and Natsuhi's own determination in mastering such a difficult technique. The development of this technique was largely due to Natsuhi herself; for more than two years, Natsuhi poured all of her time and energy into It. During the interlude and the start of Part II, Natsuhi had to undergo various types of intensive training and research in order to create and master the technique to the point of being usable in battle. The eagle summoning she received for her induction into her mother's clan is vital for this skill, as is the use of four kunai knives marked with a seal to channel Natsuhi's chakra. These seals are designed and made by Kyoko, and are seen as something of an innovation in sealing jutsu. Dust style works like this: Natsuhi scouts out an area ahead of time, then marks the boundaries of her technique by placing the four kunai knives in the cardinal directions. She then uses her eagle summoning to stir up the earth and wind around the area and create a blanket of fine "dust" that stays in the air, invisible to the naked eye. These dust particles are charged with Natsuhi's chakra, enabling her to feel any movement in the area. At the time of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Natsuhi's dust style can cover an area of up to 100 square km for 6 hours before her chakra runs out. This technique started off as a purely long range skill, but Natsuhi learned to adapt it to a close range technique during the stress of the Fourth Ninja War. Dust Style can be used exclusively for sensory- Natsuhi cannot use it to attack or defend. It's capabilities are impressive: she gains heightened awareness of the environment around her, including any sudden movements and hidden objects. She can also gauge the chakra levels and track the movements of what comes into contact with her "dust". It also works for avoiding natural and man-made dangers, which can be to be a massive advantage in battle. There are certain restrictions to this technique. Although the dust is invisible to the human eye, the use of dojutsu such as Sharingan or Byakugan, which enable the user to see chakra, will reveal the presence of the jutsu in an instant. Similarly, certain cloaking techniques that hide the user are also effective, as long as they disturb the flow of chakra and not the dust particles themselves. This technique requires delicate focus and intense concentration, so Natsuhi is left vulnerable to physical attacks while she uses it. This can be overcome by plaving barriers, traps or guards around her body. It's also quite draining on her mental energy and chakra reserves. Covering a large area or using it for an extended period of time will use all of her chakra, and she'll need time to recover beforr she can use the technique again. In order to use this technique, Natsuhi had to undergo rigorous training to strengthen her stamina. Trapping Natsuhi's taijutsu can barely be counted "average", so she prefers to take her opponents out from a distance with her traps. Her trapping is most effective when used in conjunction with Kyoko's close range attacks and/or Naoko's long range genjutsu. When she's working with Kyoko, she'll use a number of smaller traps in order to corner their opponents (literally or figuratively), and Kyoko will finish them off. When she works with Naoko, Naoko will use her genjutsu to trick their opponents into seeing a different version of reality, and send them straight into Natsuhi's traps- it's a case of "jumping out of the pot and into the fire". Natsuhi uses her traps to capture rather than kill. They can be elaborate or simple, but they're always hidden in some way. Her traps are most useful when large numbers of enemies are expected, or when an enemy needs to be taken alive (ie for interrogation or as a hostage). She can also use her traps to defend a strategically valuable position or landmark, or for purposes as simple as catching food while on mission. Appearance Natsuhi has a slender build, and is quite tall (by Naruto Universe standards anyway- most the characters are 150 cm tall or less at her age). Despite her willowy build, her body is packed with muscle from years of training and leading a physically tough lifestyle as a ninja. She has long limbs and small, undefined breasts and hips. Her posture is upright and correct. Even when she's in a casual or relaxed situation, she has this sense of alertness around her, as if she's ready to spring into action at any given moment. She gives off an air of cool, almost regal indifference; although the arrogance she exudes as a young child has completely vanished by the time she's a teenager, the upturned chin and scrutinizing gaze say otherwise. She has slanting, dark green eyes, the most expressive part of her physical appearance. Although her body language, facial expression and voice may obscure what she's feeling, her eyes give away her real thoughts. She has a pointed chin and a sharp jawline and cheekbones- coupled with her downturned lips and straight nose, her face is quite striking, although the features themselves are plain. Her skin is smooth and pale with cool undertones, marked with scars from life as a ninja. The skin on her hands and feet are rough, and her arms and legs are covered in various small cuts and burn marks from missions gone awry. (I don't think anyone really reads the stuff about clothes if pictures are included, so I'll keep this bit short) Natsuhi dresses in lightweight, practical clothing, especially when she's working. She avoids excessive detail and adornment, so her clothes are simple; they are usually comprised of a mesh under-shirt, a top, and a skirt with dark colored shorts. She sticks to a colour palette of pale green, white and dark blue or black. The green is a representative colour of the Mizano clan*, alongside a darker green and other natural, earthy brown tones. When she's training, she'll usually take off her top and skirt, leaving her in her mesh undershirt and dark shorts. *(similar to dark blue and red to the Uchiha) Part I Childhood and Academy Before her brother's death, Natsuhi acted like a typical child: inquisitive, innocent and open. Even from a young age, Natsuhi is shown to be serious to the point of absurdity. This is simply how she was raised- although her parents never deprived her of the experiences of a normal childhood, she was always told to be mindful of how she represented herself and her family. "Always remember, Natsuhi. You're a shinobi of the Mizano clan. Your every action is a reflection of our name and everything we stand for. Never conduct yourself in a way that could bring disgrace to us." Like many in her clan, Natsuhi was casually arrogant, boastful of her abilities and the fact she came from a well-known clan within Konoha. Her pride wasn't built on groundless claims- she was a dedicated student and applied herself to every aspect of her education, and showed great promise as a ninja even at this young age. Most of her friends were relatives in the Mizano compound, but she began to make friends with other kids at the Academy too. Introduction / Chunin Exam Arc- Genin Following her early graduation from the Academy, Natsuhi was placed in Team Four, a team consisting of herself, Naoko Yanase, and Naoko's twin brother Kaito, led by Nishiki Hyūga, a 24 year old Jounin. They were considered a good match due to their complementary personalities and abilities as a team of mid to long-range specialists. Her brother's death changed her. Aside from the grief and shock of losing a family member, Natsuhi's brother was her role model, her idol; he was hailed as a genius by many and represented everything both her and the rest of the Mizano clan valued in a shinobi. As a child, her goal was "to become a strong and admirable ninja like her brother", but that dream was shattered by the realization that sometimes, even the best can't succeed. Unequipped to deal with such a crushing loss at such a young age, Natsuhi effectively shut down, socially and emotionally. She redoubled her efforts in training and study and lost many potential friendships as a result, as all her time and effort was poured into her education. Konoha Crush During the invasion of the Leaf, Natsuhi realised that she had seriously overestimated her abilities. She started putting in a lot more behind the scenes work, and got a lot more serious about the techniques and she'd already learnt. She persuaded both her father and sensei to teach her to develop strategies and skills of deduction. At the same time, her parents pushed her into learning the traditional ninjutsu techniques of their clan. Natsuhi shed her previous competitiveness and arrogance, and became much more hardworking and practical in her attitude. While most of her peers respected her for her abilities, she was seen as cold and distant, largely due to the fact that she rarely ever laughed or joked with the rest of her class. Her interactions with people her age were limited- although she didn't have many friends, she was never really antagonized either. This raised some concern with her parents and teachers, but as Natsuhi seemed happy enough and appeared to be coping with the loss of her brother, they were reluctant to do more. Interlude Natsuhi starts to come out of her shell and becomes more friendly with Naoko. Although her world changes again when Kaito falls into a coma and is replaced by Kyoko, she now has the emotional maturity and support to face this new challenge. She is touched by Kyoko's persistence in reaching out to her, and finds herself responding to the warmth and strength of her teammates. They become stronger as a unit and gain respect as a team in their own right. Her budding rivalry and friendship with Kyoko gives her new motivation to become stronger, and in doing so gives her a purpose to continue growing. Having mastered Earth Style, Natsuhi travels to Suna in pursuit of new knowledge in the form of Wind Style. Although she trains to various degrees of success, she is finally skilled enough manipulate the elements of Earth and Wind to create her own unique jutsu. Through even more rigorous training and refinement, "Dust Style" is born, ready for use in battle. With both Dust Style and Earth Style under her belt, Natsuhi passes the Chunin exam. Part II After coming back from Sunagakure, Natsuhi has become a lot more mellow and relaxed with her friends. She realises that she's got people she can rely on and is shown to be more sociable. She seems more confident, self assured and mature while maintaining her practical and no-nonsense attitude on mission. She's also more vocal with expressing her opinions and has gained a considerable amount of experience as a ninja. Kazekage Rescue Arc Natsuhi does not take an active role in the Kazekage retrieval. During the interlude, Kaito finally comes out of his coma after receiving treatment from Tsunade and Sakura. She's helping him with his rehabilitation and training when she hears the news of Gaara's kidnap from Kyoko. They attempt to reconnect after so many years apart: Kaito does not recognise the self-assured, mature person Natsuhi's become, and Natsuhi has to reconcile the image Kaito as a hot-headed boy with the vulnerable yet determined young man he's become. Pein's Assault Natsuhi and her mother are deployed in the same team to protect the civilians living near the Mizano compound in the east. As they attempt to evacuate those who cannot fight, both Natsuhi and Ruka are killed by Ningendo, who wields the Absorbtion Soul Technique. They are eventually revived when Nagato releases the Art of Rinne Rebirth. Fourth Shinobi War Natsuh is placed on a three-man team of sensory-nin. They assist Naoko's squad with communications in the field, during which time Natsuhi encounters her brother, who's been revived. It's during their fight that Natsuhi learns to adapt her long range sensory jutsu into a close-range technique. This initially gives her an advantage, and they appear evenly matched at first, but Natsuhi soon begins to tire and it looks like she's about to lose when Kyoko's team arrives and seals Hitoshi away. As he loses consciousness, he tells Natsuhi he's proud of how strong she's become. She loses to her next opponent, Kushimaru Kuriare, who stabs her in the abdomen with Nuibari. She bleeds out and loses consciousness. She spends the rest of the war in a medical tent in a serious condition, but ultimately makes it out alive. Kaguya Ootsutsuki Strikes In the Infinite Tsukiyomi, Natsuhi sees herself returning home from a mission to the welcome of her parents and brother, who's no longer dead. She reports back to Tsunade and is praised for her diligence. Smiling, she walks out of the Hokage's office and bumps into Kyoko and Naoko, who've also successfully returned from a mission, and they catch up with their sensei at Ichiraku ramen. Her vision of a perfect day ends with a visit from Kaito at the Mizano compound. When she wakes up, she's still in the medical tent. Upon her recovery, she is told that Naoko was killed by the Juubi. Upon meeting with her family, Kyoko, and Kaito, Natsuhi realises how much they mean to her and vows to dedicate herself to rebuilding the Leaf and relations between the villages. Epilogue Natsuhi passes the Jounin exam and becomes the leader of her own unit of Genin. She's dating Kaito quite seriously, and is finally beginning to look forward to her future, which is open and full of possibilities. References Natsuhi Mizano is an OC/ RPC for the Narutoverse created by @natsuhi_mizano on Instagram. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Some pictures are screenshots and belong to TV Tokyo. Trivia * Natsuhi loves to eat. In particular she enjoys trying new food, especially when she's on missions in other villages. * Natsuhi usually washes at home out of convenience, but prefers to go to the bathhouse for the ambiance. * Natsuhi is an incredibly light sleeper even though she never has trouble falling asleep. * "Even though you're fighting alone out there, don't forget that all of us stand with you. Do your best." -Natsuhi to her students as they prepare to take the Chuunin exam. Category:DRAFT